Řád Stříbrné Ruky
Byl řád paladinů vytvořený po první válce Utherem the Lightbringerem a Alonsem Faolem . Roky po rozpuštění a zničení Arthasem během třetí války byla uskutečněna reforma Tirionem Fordringem což později vedlo ke spojení s Argent Dawn a vytvořil Argent Crusade, abyse spojili proti vládě Krále Lichů. Nicméně Rytíři Stříbrné Ruky, kteří se nacházeli ve Stormwindském královtství, nebyli dotčeni řáděním pohromy a zůstávají tak aktivními členy Aliance. Všechny hráčské postavy, které nesou název paladin se po úvodní serii questů stávají členy Řádu. Historie Bývalé uskupení Řád Northshirských kleriků vedené Alonsem Faolem se rozpadlo během první války. Při znovu obnovení tohoto řádu začal Faol spolupracovat s šlechtickými rytíři v Lordaeronu a bývalými kleriky pro školení v tom jak vést válku Světlem. Dokonce i několik kněžích se tehdy rozhodlo vést náročněji fyzickou cestu. V kapli Alonsa Faola ve Stratholme, byl Uther the Lightbringer jmenován prvním paladinem, po něm pak byli jmenováni : Saidan Dathrohan, Tirion Fordring, Turalyon a kandidáti, které doporučil Alonsus sám : Gavinrad Dire, Lord Anduin Lothar a tak se zrodil Řád Stříbrné Ruky. Paladinové byli velkými pomocníky pro vítězství ve válkách a jejich moc ovládat velká bitevní kladiva a svatou moc dodával ostatním inspiraci na bitevním poli a domácí frontě. Na Uthera a jeho paladiny byla opravdu radost pohledět. Dokonce i mnoho největších rytířů z řad Aliance žasli nad tím, jak ničí řady orků zatímco léči své spojence ve stejnou dobu. Uther je taktéž známí jako první, který projevil své svaté pravomoce přímo v bitvě. Zničení původního řádu Zavedení morové epidemie takřka vedlo k zničení tohoto řádu. Řád vstoupil do temného období, když se jeden z jejich členů k nim otočil zády a byl to právě následník trůnu a učeň Uthera, Arthas. Když vykonával svou pomstu proti Melganisovi. Přijal zlo, proto aby byl loven, stal se z něj rytíř smrti (Deathknight) ve službách krále Lichů. Po návratu do Lordaeronu Arthas zavraždil Uthera a zničil Řád. Po třetí válce I po triumfu na hoře Hyjal si paladinové pamatovali zradu Arthase, zničení řádu a vedení celého Azerothu do záhuby. Zatímco Aliance stále měla své paladiny z Řádu, někteří z nich řád opustili a nebylo tudíž jejich úkolem porážet pohromu, ti kdož zůstali věrní byli vysláni na Kalimdor aby šířili Světlo a církev. Mnoho paladinů cítilo odpovědnost za Arthasovi činy, protože Světlo učí, že kžadý člově může ovlivnit konání druhých. Vzhledem k tomu, že následovali Arthas tak celý svět začal trpět. Zbývající rytíři, kteří lovili Arthase jsou nyní nemrtví, ale mnoho z nich se snaží své chyby napravit. Ačkoliv byl Lordaeron zničen, Řád se vrátil. Řád je organizace paladinů, kteří studovali pečlivě tři ctnosti. Je to svatý řád, který klade důraz na to, aby paladinové konali sprvedlivě pro lidstvo a aby posílili svá odhodlání. I přesto, že je to Řád velice hrdý, pro připojení se musí paladin vzdát veškerých závasků a stát se tak nezávislým. Lidé, kteří stvořili Řád převážně zůstávají jeho členy. Jsou hrdí na odkazy, které za sebou zanechali paladinové během první a druhé války a to i přes zradu Arthase, který je zahanbyl. Po tomto skutku se paladinové rozhodli pro reformu přijímání členů do řádu a to se týkalo i trpasličích paladinů. Řady řádu již nejsou tak rozsáhlé jako kdysi, ale členové jsou jednimi z nejaktivnějších členů Aliance. Někteří bývalí členové jsou nyní ve službách Argent Dawn Rytíři Stříbrné Ruky mají vznešenou historii. Budou i nadále čerpat sílu Svatého Světla, ochraňovat bezbrané a ničit nepřátele. Symbolika Řád Stříbrné Ruky si vzal jméno a znak z legendy o Tyrovi. Je to znak spravedlnosti a pořádku, Tyr obětoval svou pravou ruku v boji proti zlu. Ačkoli to bylo v jeho moci si ruku zpět navrátit po boji, nestalo se tak a ruku si nechal udělat z nejčistčího stříbra. Tímto způsobem zapůsobil na ty, kteří ho následovali. A pravda je taková, že pravdy a spravedlnosti lze dosáhnout jen skrze osobní oběti. Zdroj: Wowwiki.com 180px-Tabard of the Lightbringer.jpg 180px-Silver Hand Fist.jpg 180px-Old Strat SB.jpg 180px-AlonsusCoT.jpg